Nightwing( MultiWomen nightwing)
by Ichika orimura
Summary: Nightwing returns to gotham city to pick off where batman left off, Batman has been missing for 8 Months! Nightwing/WomenMulti included Rated M for mature!
1. Chapter 1

Dick grayson, also known as the The boy wonder and is is now nightwing the protector of Bludhaven Has come back to gotham city after hearing his dad was missing. he had no idea that batman was missing, dick knew the desturuction gotham would go through if batman didn't show up anymore.

Nightwing was stood on top of Wayne tower admiring the gotham lights when he spotted something suspicious in the distance. He made his way to where the action was going down, Dick spotted Black mask's goons unloading the cargo crates into trucks. "Think Grayson! the only way they would have classified weapon like explosives or toxic. Maybe i could cause a distraction, Take two at a time! Dick thought" So thats what Nightwing did, he grabbed A WingDing out of his utilty belt and threw it each container alerting every single one of black mask's goons.

What the hell!? Said one of the black Mask's goons

Alright who's thinks it funny! Said Another one of Black Mask's Goons.

it aint me! i been speaking to johny! go check it out! said the third black mask goon

Alright, take one person each with you so there's two. let's split up! said Number One.

Nightwing followed on the crate behind Black Mask's Number one.

Maybe it's batman! said The second black mask goon.

No don't be silly! batman has been gone for a long time. said Number one.

Nightwing dropped down silently behind Number one and the goon. He jumped them bashing their skulls toghether. they both dropped like butterflies

Nightwing grappling hooked over two goons who were back to back. Just like he used to a robin, he jumped down on to the first goon's face and kicked him causing him to drop to the ground. Dick did a backflip into the other goon's chest causing him to be slammed into the crate.

Tell me everything! He said in a low voice growl.

You aint getting anything from me! he shrieked

Nightwing Bent his finger backwards.

Ok ok! FINE. look Sionis said that he has plan with Ivy, by blackmailing her. Penguin Joined in so they only need Two Face then they can start working on it. Said the goon.

Working on what? Dick Scowled

I don't know man! all i heard was that plant's have dna similar to humans? and that using ivy's plants they can clone themself's then turn their clone to a weapon. but i don't know the plan B Sionis has mentioned the name once but that was it! The goon said

Ok then, Well cops on the way. say to them The dark Knight will return. Nightwing said

He then Procceded to grappling hook off to the crate watching the cops grab the goons. Nightwing knew this night was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick stood over gotham city admiring it's view. That was the thing about gotham, from up above it looked beautiful, but when people get down there, most likely get robbed. Nightwing was thinking about something in his head. " Something is not right. Dick thought." Nightwing knew he was right about knowing something was wrong. "Why would Penguin blackmail Ivy?, I know he wants to make different version's of himself, but he seems to have partner's in dangerous places. Dick Thought" Nightwing knew he was looking for trouble, but he was crimefighter, he wouldn't but the former boy wonder if he didn't.

Nightwing sat the top of Wayne industries. trying put piece's that weren't even found yet. Dick heard slow shadow footsteps. "Slade. Dick Thought" He turned around and found Deathstroke. But there was something different about him.

Hello Robin. He said adding a sly smile.

Slade. Nightwing scowled

Somebody big want's you dead and im here to claim 10 billion dollar' Smirked

"10 Billion? somebody is going in. Dick Thought" I really got deep in didn't I?

Bring it on Old man. Nightwing said.

Slade went in for the first attempt. Nightwing had blocked kicking the side of his ribcage, he could see slade was different. someone was playing slade. it was too easy for slades standards.

You're not the same are you? Dick said

Go ahead grayson Kill me. said slade

I'm not going to kill you. I want to know who's behind this mastermind. Scolwed Dick

Alright kid. i'll tell you, but you're be wanting your fabled batman wherever he is to be taking gotham as it's protector again. Grinned slade

Just tell me slade. said Dick

The one at the top.. His name is Oculus? Said Deathstroke

Have you met him? Asked Nightwing.

No.. but Lady shiva she has and she asked me to help her with the bounty. that has been put on your head for 10 billion dollars. Does that answer you're question kid? said Deathstroke.

yeah. if i were you i'd sit tight slade. people who are coming for you will not even think about not killing you. said Nightwing

Im sure they dont kid. smirked slade

Nightwing walked away.

Hey kid? Slade said.

Yes? Nightwing said

Look down. he said.

Nightwing looked down to find a grenade on the floor. Nightwing instead jumped off the building. Nightwing was about to pull out his grappling hook. A paper thin Portal appeared as nightwing was pulling out his grappling hook, he felt himself get dizzy. slowly be knocked into sleep. Dick fell into the portal.

Mt. Justice 2012 1st August.

7PM

Nightwing drifted out of he sleep with a yawn, as he re adujusted to the real world. Nightwing slowly looked around realizing the event's of last night. someone must of took him to Mt. Justice.

Who are you? A voice said

It sounded alot like his own voice. he turned around and met a gaze from the kid who was dressed like robin. or himself. "That's Me?" dick said. "Time travel, great im gonna have to explain the story."

Answer the question punk. Batman said.

Since you wanted an answer so much, Simulation Two. Dick Smirked

Both batman and robin's eyed widen in shock.

What does that mean? Asked Superman.

Ehh well batman made up thing's like name's to say in emergency. For instance Simulation Two means Time travel. Dick said.

Watching their face's was so worth it. Well Mgann didn't really understand. but it was still worth it.

So tell me? Time traveller. Who are you? Dick's younger counterpart asked.


End file.
